Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a perovskite-based photoelectric functional material MzAyBXz+y+2 and a preparation method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
ABX3-structured perovskite materials have aroused increasing attention due to its unique crystal structure and high photovoltaic conversion efficiency.
However, conventional ABX3-structured perovskite materials prepared by a full-solution method have defective crystal form, which greatly restricts the efficiency and stability of perovskite solar cells. Although the methods like vacuum vapor deposition favor the control of crystallization, the cost is increased.